


Absolution

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant/Top Castiel, Illusions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Good Boy." Dean moaned at the endearment. Cas only called him Boy if he was ten seconds from getting blown apart or ten seconds from blowing his load. It was really looking like the latter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Dean wasn't sure how he ended up here, kneeling on what had to be the world's most comfortable couch with a full length mirror showing him just how compromising his current situation was. His cock was hard and flushed, pointing out at his reflection like it enjoyed the view just as much as Dean. The dark crop of curls between his thighs pulled his vision, forcing him to look at his balls and lower still to where Cas was stretching him open. The angel's hands were on his hips, aiding the motion as he fucked himself back down onto Cas' dick.

Dean seated himself fully, grinding in a circle that drew a moan from the both. He tried to pull back up only to find he was unable. No matter how hard he worked, Cas' hands were keeping him still.

Behind him the angel sat up fully, his chest flush to Dean's back where once he'd been reclined. Dean met his eyes in the mirror and couldn't help the gulping swallow and his frantic breathing. The pale pink line of Cas' lips was pulled into a smirk, his eyes dark and pleased as Dean struggled. He was in trouble, he just needed to wait and see what kind.

"Cas?" He stopped fighting back and instead relaxed into the other man's hold.

Cas' hands slid across his skin, working their way down his thighs and back up to cup his balls and wrap around his cock. Looking back in the mirror, Dean could see Cas watching his own movements with a critical fascination. Nimble fingers began massaging the pliant skin of his sack and it took everything in him not to groan and whine. Instead he ground his teeth and released a moan that was much more akin to a growl.

It almost didn't register that Cas was speaking to him until his sentence was half-finished, chest vibrating against Dean's back. "Would you wear panties for me, Dean?" Dean's eyes widened and were it not for the hand that had started jacking his cock he might have freaked out. His silence only made Cas press further. "I've seen your memories, Dean, I know about Rhonda Hurley. She meant next to nothing to you and yet you did something so unlike what you were used to. Would you do the same for me?"

Dean's head fell back, limply resting against Cas' shoulder as the angel worked him over with words and hands. "Yes." His voice was hoarse, barely breaking past his lips.

He could feel the self-satisfied smile Cas adopted against his skin, kisses pressed into the side of his neck as it was craned. "Good Boy." Dean moaned at the endearment. Cas only called him Boy if he was ten seconds from getting blown apart or ten seconds from blowing his load. It was really looking like the latter.

Cas' hands left, settling on his thighs and Dean managed not to whine too petulantly. Smug laughter wrapped itself around his ear, constricting his throat because yeah, he sounded like a damn slut when they fucked. Dean lifted his head and looked back into the mirror to find Cas watching him. The angel's hands were kneading and rubbing into his skin, slowly working their way back to the center.

He always did this, always teased until Dean was a sobbing, begging heap. It was never like that with anyone else. No one else could take him apart quite like Cas could. It was freeing and terrifying at the same time.

Castiel hummed against his skin, rubbing in the crease of his hip so lightly it tickled. “I think we should try something different today. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Dean was about to ask what he meant when suddenly his view of the mirror was blocked by a body. Cas’ body to be exact. Except that Cas still had a cock buried in his ass and was still sitting behind him. When he realized what was happening he swore. Cas laughed darkly and his double knelt, angling himself to fit between the real Cas’ spread legs. “Gabriel isn’t the only one capable of creating such vivid illusions.”

And vivid was right, Castiel’s hands slid up his midsection and groped the muscles of his chest while the illusion grabbed his cock with both hands. The tip of his dick passed between the fake Cas’ lips, tongue swirling around almost sloppily in its excitement. Dean groaned, hips swaying slightly toward the warm mouth and hands holding him.

“You like this, don’t you?” Cas’ voice was casual and curious which was really fucking weird given the context. He sounded so calm, even though Dean’s ass was still squeezing him tight and he was abusing the fuck out of his angel powers for sex. Dean nodded and moaned as the mouth on his cock sank lower. Abuse of his Grace or not, it still felt fucking incredible.

Dean sat back and enjoyed it, unsure of how long Cas was going to keep everything going. He was chanting the angel's name in breathless moans, stilted motions of his hips as he tried to thrust forward reminding him of how full he still was. Everything was building so fast, heat under his skin expressed in the sweat rolling down his spine and the fingers clawing at his lovers. His cock was swallowed down, sucked and licked and it was driving him insane. He buried his hands in the hair of the fake Cas, digging in greedily as he took control of the motions.

He pushed the familiar face all the way down until his nose was pushed against Dean's pelvis, pulling it back only to do it again. Seeing and feeling what Cas was doing for him, making an entire “person” out of thin air, pushed his motions toward frantic as his orgasm approached. Before long he wasn't capable of watching, head laying lax against Castiel's shoulder as he used the creation in front of him. Somewhere he was aware that he was kinda flying off at the mouth, things like _fuck yes_ and _take it, just like that_ spat out deep and dirty.

His grip became crushing, had it been a human the pain would have stopped them, had it been Cas... well he wasn't actually sure, being that the guy'd been shot before, but he probably wouldn't appreciate the hold anyway. He was yanking the mouth up and down his length like it was another hand, just meant to be used. Behind him Cas was suspiciously silent, seemingly content to just watch instead of adding his two cents. Dean didn't think much of it until his cock was swelling further, pressure behind his balls almost painful and he was so fucking close he could fucking taste it.

He looked back down at the hair his hands were fisted in and stopped short, it wasn't black anymore, it was brown. Like... Dean swallowed and panted harshly. “Cas?” His voice was rougher than it had been a few seconds before.

Castiel laughed and in response the new facsimile's eyes lifted, green gaze meeting Dean's own. “You've never seen yourself like this, Dean, lips stretched around flesh. It's beautiful. Don't hesitate to use him.” A kiss was pressed into his shoulder, tender and so fucking out of place for what was going on. “I never do.”

Dean slumped against Cas, head spinning because he had absolutely zero clue what the fuck was going on, but it was almost like Cas had lost his damn mind. Then the suction started again. A sick fuck would have moaned and held on for the ride, but a sicker fuck (read: Dean), would have done as instructed, hands tightening in the light brown hair. He relaxed and breathed deeply, his orgasm staved off for another few minutes by the shock of seeing himself sucking his own dick. Most people wouldn't have looked, but Dean wasn't fucking capable of behaving like most people, so he did.

It was unclear if it was a mistake or the best decision he ever made, all he could focus on was the lips, _his_ lips drawn tight around the cock between them. Okay, yeah, Cas was right he probably looked damn-good like that on a nightly basis, still didn't make it any less freaky. Which, somehow, didn't make it any less arousing. He started up again, pulling the mouth up and down his shaft. If this was the kind of blowjob he managed to give Cas every time they did this, he was officially allowed to brag, okay? He'd never really thought on the skills he'd picked up, or how good they'd feel on him, not when Cas was a writhing, keening mess. But now? Now Dean was damn glad he had a lot of practice.

It occurred to him how fucked up and weird it was, even for him. But it wasn't going to kill him or anyone else, so he may as well enjoy it, right? He could feel himself getting close again, pressure building at the base of his shaft. The thought that he was going to come in the mouth of something that looked exactly like him because his archangel boyfriend was a fucking kinky perv really, really didn't help anything. One of these days, Dean was going to see how expansive Cas' new powers really were.

Cas kissed his ear, hands sliding up and down Dean's chest. He tweaked both of Dean's nipples, pinching and thumbing across them. It was almost painful and only made the mouth sucking him and the dick inside him feel that much better. Cas knew this, of course. Knew everything.

A hand tangled in his hair, his actual hair, as Cas yanked his head back, his other hand still rubbing Dean's chest and stomach. “He's a good Boy, isn't he?” Dean whined at the indirect praise. “Can you feel his tongue?” Just as Cas asked, his double took the opportunity to suck hard and then swirl his tongue around the head. Dean couldn't answer if he tried. “Do you want to come, Dean?” The hunter groaned and nodded as best he could against the angel's hold, his throat painfully dry. “Answer me, Boy.”

“Y-Yes, Cas.” It was barely more than a croak, weak and unstable from the pleasure.

A laugh met his ears and Dean knew it wouldn't have been that easy. “Then tell me.”

“I want to come. Please.” Dean didn't usually resort to asking nicely so quickly, but the pleasure and pressure were turning painful, he should have come already, Cas just wasn't letting him.

“Where, Dean?” Angel was going to fucking kill him.

“W-Where?” He echoed intelligently, remaining coherent thoughts scattering like a flock of spooked birds.

It only made Cas laugh a little harder, the grip in his hair tightening. “Do you want to come in your own mouth, Dean?” Dean gasped, another wave of pressure building that should have been an orgasm but wasn't. He whined and hoped it sounded like _yes_ , but Cas wasn't having any of it. “Tell me, Boy.”

“I... I want...” Dean swallowed, his throat sticking to itself and burning. “I want to come in my own mouth.” The words were embarrassing, desperate and entirely true. As soon as he finished his sentence he came, entire body tensing as he shouted, his double's face pulled suffocatingly close.

He hadn't thought about the implication of what he'd said though, didn't have the capacity, or he may have hesitated a little more. Wetness hit his tongue, hot and a little bitter and shocked him out of his daze. He made a questioning noise and Cas laughed again. “You said you wanted to come in your mouth, so now you are.” Dean slumped against Castiel and closed his eyes, swallowing the liquid that landed on his tongue. The moment the fake body was gone he felt it but was unable to react.

His angel manhandled him into a kneeling position on the couch, pulling out only for a few seconds before gliding back in. Dean was pliant, letting the angel take and take from him. Cas' rhythm was hard and fast, his cock throbbing inside Dean. He'd enjoyed the show more than he let on. It only took a dozen or so thrusts before Castiel slammed back in, hips flush to Dean's ass as he groaned and finished. “Such a good Boy.” Dean hummed in agreement, body still recovering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a thank you to all my followers over on tumblr, one of the dirtiest things I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
